


Friendly Endings

by riot_grrl



Series: Intoxicated [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Band, Band Fic, Frerard, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MCR, Relationship(s), my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot_grrl/pseuds/riot_grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ll see you at the next show, bro...”</p><p>Road life can always get lonely, unless you have someone to share the time with. And yet, a slip of the tongue can change the entire thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kellic fic I wrote a little while ago, but I changed it to Frerard cause I thought it'd fit better!

Gerard’s back arched as his excited groans got the best of him. He grasped Frank’s hair with one hand covered his face with the other. Frank had just finished fucking him and was now giving him a post-sex blow job. They had been on tour for a month now and this had become a nightly routine. They were sure no one else in their band knew about their hidden relationship. Even though they weren’t doing a very good job at keeping their hands off each other, especially on stage. It was the euphoria of new found love that kept them magnetized to one another, planning out their days by when they could touch. Gerard repeated erratic noises and lifted his lower half up slightly and more into Frank’s mouth. He whispered something muddled so much by lust that it was intelligible, instead his body spoke for him. With a hard buckling of his hips, he came, Frank accepted it fully into his mouth.

Frank crawled up to Gerard’s face and kissed him lightly. If only there was time to cuddle and maybe fall asleep, but they knew if they were gone too long, people would start to try and look for them. They hopped off Gerard’s bunk and began dressing. 

“No wear my grey ones.” Gerard advised Frank in the pants he was going to wear. “Why?” Frank asked, as though he wasn’t going to do it anyway. 

“Cause it makes your ass look fantastic and I want a show onstage.” He said, giving it a great slap, making Frank yelp. Frank turned around and pushed him into the wall by the bunks. He then smirked at the sex-haired gorgeous man leaning there, before going over and kissing him deeply. After the 2 minute make-out session, they still stood in each others arms, staring intensely into each other’s eyes. This entire thing just felt right, that was an electric thought shared by both of them. Sure, it was a secret, but maybe one day they could tell the rest of the band without the fear of being ridiculed or lectured as to why in-band dating is a terrible idea. They shared one last peck and left the bus strategically. Frank left first from the front while Gerard lit a cigarette at the back door and once it was out he’d leave. His addiction was perfect for timing purposes.

Little did they know their bandmate, Ray Toro, was trying to nap in the bed below the one they were just in. He just laid there silently, mortified at what he just heard.

 

The show that night went like every other had, Gerard would prance around the stage and eventually Frank would basically chase him. Tonight, Frank fell to his knees in front of Gee, passionately playing the song. Gerard couldn’t help but want to tease him, so he shoved the guitarist’s face into his crotch, the crowd screamed louder than when had introduced what they were playing.

 

After the show that night, Frank and Gerard were no where to be seen. “What is up with you Ray?” Mikey asked him, noticing how quiet he was being. “Can I tell you something? Something you can’t tell anybody?” Ray said, wincing manically. Mikey nodded in suspicion.

“Okay, so I was napping in the bunks right? And I heard… I heard…You may not want to hear this because its about your brother-” Ray sputtered

“If you heard him like masturbating or something I don’t really care. I grew up with hearing that shit.” Mikey interrupted. “No! I heard-” Ray tried to go on but by then Bob had entered the room.

“Why are you guys all huddled in the corner?” he asked, walking over to them.

“Ray heard something and he won’t spit it out.” Mikey filled him in.

“Heard what?” Bob questioned, Ray was starting to get frustrated. “If you guys would just listen! Okay I was trying to sleep in my bunk and Frank and Gerard walked in and, I didn’t see anything but from what I heard, they were definitely…” Ray felt too embarrassed to say it, but by then everything had clicked in Mikey and Bob’s minds.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked the group, as though this were some problem that needed to be fixed. "What do you mean what do we do? We do nothing!" Ray said in an obvious tone. "I think we should tell them that we know, you know, so they don’t they have to hide it." Bob suggested. "And I think that is a terrible idea! Its not up to us to get into their personal lives!" Ray told him.

“Personal lives? Once you’re on a bus with other dudes for months on end theres no such thing as a ‘personal life.’ Besides they’re our brothers! I mean we could start by asking Frank, maybe he’ll-" Mikey was explaining.

"He’ll what?" Frank asked, descending upon the scene. "Talkin shit?" He asked, playfully punching Bob in the arm, who punched him back harder. 

"H-H-Hey Frank! Nice weather huh?" Ray asked, obviously still unwillingly picturing a graphic scene from the noises he’d heard. They all stood, smiles plastered on their faces, looking clearly suspicious. 

"Pfft! Its raining! Nice weather my ass!" Frank answered, scanning the whole room with a look of confused on his face while rubbing the new forming bruise on his arm.

"Ass? Whos ass? Yours? Gerard’s? Not that it matters! We are not discussing it! What you do with your ass is none of our business but we support you fully!" Ray blurted out, Mikey face-palmed.

Frank raised his eyebrows, "Pretty sure I just said mine, I guess Gee’s is okay too. You guys are so fucking weird." he laughed, shook his head, and left the room, the other guys shot daggered looks at Ray.

 

"They’ve been acting weird to you too huh?" Gerard commented, sitting next to Frank on the bus, as he had just told him everything that happened. 

"What do you mean too?” Frank asked. "Well I went to go ask the guys if they saw that sick guy with a ‘blow out’ earlier and they started talking to me about ‘blow jobs.’ I don’t even get it...You think they know?" Gerard questioned him seriously. 

"No, we’ve been pretty good at keeping it secret. I just think they’re fucking each other too." Frank joked.

Gerard laughed into some relief but groaned, "No I would not like to think about my little brother fucking anybody in this band! I’d probably have to commit murder and there’d be a huge mess on the floor, it’d be awful.” Frank was laughing harder now, Gerard took this moment to admire his cheeky smile.

“I just can’t help but think, you know, we may never actually be alone. I mean, it always feels like theres eyes everywhere, that's usually how secrets feel" Gerard mused in a more serious manner after all jokes were set aside. Frank dramatically looked around the bus in silence "We’re alone now." He said in a suggestive manner. He started forward to kiss the back of Gerard’s neck. "Stop, no, stop. I’m not in the mood. " Gerard tried to push Frank away, but he was persistent. 

"Frank! Dude stop." But his manner was becoming more playful. He eventually succumbed to Frank’s tongue in his mouth and physically agreed to a full on make-out session with him.

"OH MY GOD!" A shout drove them quickly apart. Mikey dropped the plate he was holding as he entered the bus. "I am so sorry!" He said quickly, voice two octaves higher, before leaving. Gerard and Frank exchanged looks of fear.

 

The tour had taken a turn, everyone now had a tense manner about them. This was not the atmosphere the band needed to continue on and have a successful tour. To try and ease the awkwardness of the entire situation, Frank and Gerard decided to stay far away from each other, which was burning them internally. They’d spent the entire tour together, and now to suddenly have to be constantly apart, it was killing them. Gerard’s bed felt extra cold at night, this grief was causing him to become very irritable.

That night the band went out to dinner, Frank stayed behind muttering something about wanting to record a new track. They enjoyed stale conversation while eating delectable food. Although Gerard didn’t though and he made that very clear. He was already having a hard time spooning down the emptiness he felt without Frank, spooning down food wasn’t any easier.

“This is great, right?” Bob said, he’d been trying to break the silence all night. “Its great! Hey Gee can you pass the cockpot.” Ray asked, his face fell as the others turned their heads slowly and looked at him, eyes menacingly wide. “I meant crockpot, fuck! Not thats theres anything wrong with being a cockpot. I don’t even know if thats a real word, but its not like we’re eating cock, and if you do I mean theres nothing wrong with that, fucking guys I mean and… shit” He gave up trying to defend himself.

"Give it a fucking rest!" Gerard finally exploded, standing from his seat and facing them all. "I know you guys know about me and Frank. But it was just a fling! You get fucking lonely on the bus, you know? If it makes you so “uncomfortable” I’ll break it off." 

"No Gee we’re not saying that-" Mikey started. 

"But you’re thinking it. You are all thinking it. Me and Frankie are bros, and that’s where we’ll leave it, its not like we’re in love or anything!" Gerard fumed, pent up anger making him speak before his mind could think. As he sat down, the table had suddenly gotten more lively. He wasn’t really going to be done with Frank, he just needed something to say to get the guys to stop acting so weird. He knew this mean having to be even sneakier when it came to doing things with Frank.

His phone buzzed after a moment, he opened a newly sent message, it read 'Glad you feel that way’ and was from Frank. Gerard looked around frantically, fuck where could he have been? The other guys were in deep conversation about something irrelevant, so he excused himself.

"Frank! FRANKIE!" he shouted at the figure walking fast into the night after he had bolted out the door. He finally caught up with him.

“Frank listen, you may have heard something but-” Gee tried to explain, but Frank’s expression was livid, which is two degrees past pissed.

"Sorry for dropping in ‘bro.’ Wouldn’t want to ruin your night." Frank spat out the word bro, it felt like a knife in Gerard’s chest. "Frank! I was just saying that so they’d stop looking at us like some zoo attraction." Gerard confessed. Frank grimaced and turned away. 

Gerard grabbed him by the shoulders, "Listen to me!" he begged to Frank’s stone cold face. "I didn’t mean that, you mean so much to me!" 

"I don’t believe that. Wanna know what I would’ve done instead of push us back deeper into a hole? I would’ve stood up to the guys and told them to stop being fucking babies and just learn to accept this because of how strongly we felt for each other. I mean, thats what I was about to do anyway, until I heard how you really feel. And here I was thinking these feelings were mutual… But apparently you don’t feel the same way and I’m not wasting my time. Get the fuck off me!" Frank raged, pushing Gerard roughly away from him, 

"I’ll see you at the next show, bro.” he ignored Gerard’s pleading look and turned away, fading into the darkness.


End file.
